Bunk Beds
by cookiekay
Summary: Back story and future stories of how the Bunk Beds became so popular in the Swarek household. Collection of one shots. For further reference read Down Time.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, I am serious. We are not having the empty room be a so called 'Man cave'. You have the garage. Now we each have our old bedroom sets and we bought a new Master set and we agreed on an office. What are we going to do with the smallest bedroom?" Andy asked as they walked through a furniture store.

"Babe I have no clue. Can't we leave it empty till we find something?" Sam responded while sitting down on one of the display couches. "No we leave it empty now and the next thing we know we can't get in there because of all the junk in there. So we are going to decide what to do in that room today. Now you stay here and I will go and wander in the bedroom sets. I have an idea." Andy said walking away to where the children sets are.

"McNally are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant?" Sam asked as he ran after her when he saw that she was heading for the children's section.

"What?! No!" Andy screeched. "I just thought that we could bunk beds. I know that the guys have dubbed our place the poker hang out and I would rather everyone stay there then call a cab or try to drive home. Let's face it these beds will either be a hit or will make everyone drink less so that they don't have to be in the bunk beds." Andy said while looking at the bunk beds.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around. That is a brilliant idea." Sam said trying to find a Sales Associate.

"I was joking...Sam where did you go?" Andy started only to realize that she better go and buy some sheets because they were leaving with bunk beds and Sam was way too excited.

That night Sam and Andy had put up the bunk beds. Then when the guys got here he was bouncing up and down. Andy had told Sam that he was not allowed to bring the guys up to the bed room till she had a chance to talk to the girls. Mainly she needed to talk to Tracy about today's events. That and she wanted to show someone the sheets she had hidden from Sam all day.

"Andy the girls are here can I show the guys now?" Sam yelled up the stairs.

"No! Just send up the girls. When we come down you guys can come up." Andy yelled back down as all the girls had headed up stairs. "Andy which room?" Gail asked leading the girls down the hallway. "The smallest one." Andy responded.

"Oh my...are those bunk beds?" Tracy said as they all entered the room. "Yes. I meant is as a joke this afternoon and the next thing I know we are loading this in the back of the truck and I am hiding these all afternoon." And explained holding up Superhero and Princess themed sheets.

The girls then spent the next hour laughing at Andy when she went into detail about what happened in the store and setting up the beds. Sam was acting like a ten year old who finally gets his own room.

"Andy can we please come up now? I can't keep this a secret anymore!" Sam yelled up the stairs again.

"Should we let them see this? Are we prepared to see our guys turn into ten year olds again? Better yet we can come down stairs and go out and have some drinks. Because they will all be fighting over these beds." Andy said heading out of the room.

"Let's go. I know that their wallets are left on the table so we can steal their credit cards and go do some late night shopping..." Gail said. "Or we can head to the Shaw residents and get pampered. I heard Lizzie is looking for dummies to practice on for her nail classes." Andy said as they walked down the stairs. They didn't even reach the landing when they all got ran over by the guys running up the stairs to see the bunk beds.

"These are the coolest things ever! Look at the sheets!" The guys yelled when they saw the beds.

"Let's go get pampered." Tracy said as they headed out the door and to Sam's truck. Leaving the guys to turn into boys over bunk beds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy, man; you are in some deep shit." Jerry said as he and Oliver entered Parade.

"What? Why am I in trouble? I beat both of you in poker last weekend and going to be doing the same this weekend." Sam said as they sat down waiting for Parade to start.

"You honestly don't know?" Jerry asked and when Sam shook his head Jerry and Oliver both looked at each other and silently agreed that they were not going to tell Sam that he forgot his and Andy's wedding anniversary only to blow her off to organize poker with the guys. Jerry had just found out yesterday that Sam was going to be a Dad.

"Jerry tell me!" Sam pleated when he saw the look on both Oliver and Jerry's face. "NO. You are going to figure it out and we don't want to be caught in the cross fire. So figure out and fix it. The only reason I know is because Tracy..." Jerry said only to be cut off by Frank starting Parade.

"Sam man, you're in some serious trouble and on one in this room is allowed to tell you what you did. Andy's orders and let's face it she is more scary then you are and she has a really good reason to be this pissed at you." Frank stated before the officially started Parade. Not that Sam heard a work he said because all he could think of was why Andy was so pissed at him. Sam spent the entire time trying to get a read on Andy or Tracy to get some clues. But all he could see was Andy's puffy eyes and Tracy's death glares.

When Parade was over he was glad because he went to go and talk to Andy. Andy was apparently on desk duty and Sam was being called over by Oliver...guess they were riding together. "Not even a little hint?" Sam asked. "Be safe! And just think about what day we got married and the _first_ question you asked when we bought the bunk beds." Andy said giving Sam a kiss and walked to talk to Tracy.

The day was long and hard for Sam. In fact he had little time to think about what Andy had said this morning. But he took it as a good sign when she grabbed his hand on the way out to the truck and smiled during dinner. Andy carried on with her Monday evening ritual of cleaning up after Sam after his attempts of cleaning up after Poker night. When she went up stairs to change the bunk bed sheets he turned on the news. It was then it clicked in. They got married on the 8th...two days ago was their anniversary. Five years ago they have been married. So that was one hint answered. She had been looking forward to last weekend for weeks...and the first question he asked when they picked out bunk beds... "You're not pregnant are you?" Sam was off the couch and up the stairs before he saw the score of the game.

"So you finally figured it out. And now you are at a lost on how to make it up to me. Well Sam the moment is lost and since you love these beds so much you can sleep here till I have forgave you." Andy said leaving the room to head down to the laundry room.

"Andy come on." Sam said as she was at the stairs. "No Sam. You loved those beds more than me last weekend. You called me a stubborn when I asked you to cancel and even worse you told me that it was poker night and the guys needed you. Sam what is it going to be like when we actually have a kid? You forgot our anniversary and it took everyone not talking to you to figure it out. So let me make it easy for you, I will get everything and when you have time you can build the crib if it fits into your poker schedule. And if I have anymore news I will not post it on the fridge but into the deck of cards so that you will remember." Andy stated then made her way to the laundry.

Sam sat in the room for a bit. Then he looked at the bunk beds. With a sigh he made his way out to the garage to get his tool box. The bunk beds are going it was the only answer and the only solution to get Andy to forgive him. He was just about to get the mattresses off the bed when Andy walked in.

"When I said build the crib I didn't mean take down the bunk beds. You love those and I love that they make you happy. And if you take them down poker night will be less fun for you and the guys. We'll take apart one of the other rooms. Let's face it they are bigger and more suitable for being kids bedrooms anyways. If you really want to build something and make it up to me...you can build a suite downstairs. But you are not to tell a soul because I am not settling fights for that room. It will be for guests or our babysitter when we have to work late okay." Andy said as she had her arms wrapped around Sam's waist.

"Am I forgiven?" Sam asked as he rested his head on Andy's. "The moment I heard the garage door open. That was when I knew that you loved me more than the beds and I was stupid for saying that you did. But you still have to make up for missing our anniversary. You have poker this weekend and we both have a four day weekend. Take me somewhere nice and out of town...not to Sarah's either. Now put your tool box away and come to bed!" Andy answered.

"So...I can keep the bunk beds and I get to build something!" Sam said.

"Yes to both. Now are you coming to bed or do I have..." Andy started only to be cut off with Sam kissing her as he left the room to put away his tools.

Andy was in bed waiting for Sam when he came in looking like he saw a ghost. "What is wrong Sam?" Andy asked full of concern.

"I'm going to be a Dad." Sam said as he got into bed.

"Don't worry; you will be a great Dad. Jus think of all the forts you can build with the bunk beds."

"You are the best wife ever and I am sorry that I was a jerk." Sam said.

"Just remember that when the cravings, mood swings, and renovations start." Andy said as she fell asleep thinking that the bunk beds are going to be the death of her.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

It had been a long day at work when Andy walked through the garage door. Once inside she made her way to the kitchen hoping to see at least one family member there. But instead she found a note taped to left over dinner...a box of pizza. Sam may act like he is the cook of the family but once the winter season of the year hits Andy does most of the cooking since the BBQ gets berried in snow. After reading the note she heard voices and little feet running down the hallway upstairs, smiling to herself she bit her tongue this was not a battle she was going to win today and hopefully Sam will tell them not to run up and down the hallway.

As Andy headed upstairs she heard the voices coming from the bunk beds. Seems the two young kids and Sam had built a fort. "Hi Mom!" the kids said at once. "Hi, you're Dad in there too?" Andy asked not seeing Sam. "Nope this room is off limits to parents. We love you but this is kid time! Bye!" one of the kids said as they pushed Andy out of the room and closed the door. Andy just smiled and shook her head. This was another battle she was not going to fight tonight.

Andy made her way into the master bedroom to see Sam asleep onto of the covers. Seems the cold he had been battling had won for the day and the kids have had free range of the house since. Mainly just dismantling their beds so that they could have sheets for the fort which got more and more impressive every time they built it.

"Sam, I'm home." Andy said as she kissed his forehead. "Hi. How was work?" Sam asked not once opening his eyes. A true gage that Sam Swarek was sick and that Andy was in for a long few weeks, when Sam got sick he manages to pass it along to their kids and finally the kids give it to her. "It was long and cold. Spent all day with the radar gun, Oliver won't switch saying he didn't want to get sick from standing outside all day." Andy replied heading into the bathroom. "Sorry...where are the kids?" Sam asked again not moving or opening his eyes. "They built a fort. Don't worry I will get them to bed when I have a shower. Just stay there and try to fall back asleep." Andy said as she shut the bathroom door and had a quick hot shower. When she came out in her sweats, Sam was deep asleep. But he had managed to get under the covers this time. Andy quietly left the bedroom to round up their children.

"Okay kiddo's time for bed." Andy said as she opened the bunk bed room door. "Ah, Mom the fort was just getting good!" One of the kids said. "I know but you can work on it again tomorrow since I doubt there will be school. It is snowing pretty bad out there." Andy said with a sigh. "Yay!" the kids screamed. "Be quiet! Your father is sleeping and has a cold so for tonight because you have torn apart your beds and I am too tired to make them tonight you can sleep in here only if you behave tomorrow and let your Dad sleep so we all don't get sick." Andy said in her 'mom tone'. "Then who is going to watch us if Dad is sleeping all day?" the kids questioned. "It will be a surprise tomorrow. Now go and brush your teeth and get your books that you are reading. You can read for a half an hour then lights are out." Andy said as she left the room and the kids ran down the hallway to get ready for bed. "FOR THE FIRST AND LAST TIME TONIGHT. DON'T RUN DOWN THE HALLWAY!" Andy said in her cop voice. All she wanted to do was come home and have a nice dinner with her family and watch some bad TV. But that was not the case... "Sorry Mom." The kids answered together continuing on their way to get ready for bed.

An hour later downstairs was cleaned up and the doors were locked and the alarm was on. When she was downstairs she made an emergency call to Zoe asking if one of her daughters could come and babysit. Thankfully Lizzy was free and Zoe could drop her off before heading into work in the morning. Andy walked by the bunk bed room and turned off the light noticing all the participants in the room had fallen asleep reading. Seems building forts is serious business. After kissing them goodnight and closing the door she made her way to making the beds in the bedrooms. After that was done she finally was able to crawl into bed for some bad TV.

"Was wondering when you were going to join me." Sam said as he rolled over onto his back. "Well the terrors made a mess downstairs and I had to make an emergency call to askec Lizzie to babysit tomorrow as you are going to be in no shape to get out of bed." Andy said as she found a rerun of Sex and the City. "True. Been feeling like crap all day and keeping up with them is worse than shovelling the driveway." Sam said as his eyes closed. "Sam. That made no since. But I will through in an extra $20 for Lizzie if she can talk the kids into shovelling the driveway for us." Andy said as she watched Sam fall asleep. "Smart woman..." Sam whispered.

Andy smiled. Knowing that she would be coming home to a shovelled driveway and a well rested husband and some really tired out kid's tomorrow night. Just in time for her to change and have a well needed Girls night with the girls. She wasn't sure if Sam remembered but she'll talk to Lizzie tomorrow morning asking if she was okay with spending the night because the way Sam was snoring this was going to be some cold.

**This story is going to be a two part one. Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
